


Reunited and confused...

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot finds a way to reunite part of the group in his own way.





	Reunited and confused...

He heard the water turn on, that could only mean one thing, Eliot. 

He usually showered at night mostly to escape the others and occasionally to get over one of his drinking adventures. Quentin figured this was the latter. 

He slowly god up and saw the trail of clothes leading to the shower. 

“El?”

“M. N. O. P.” Eliot laughed. “Hooked on phonics worked for me!” He slurred.

“Jesus El.”

He picked up the clothes and put them in the basket. 

“Quentin!” 

“What?”

“Come in here!” 

“Eliot I’m not showering with you.” 

“Come play with me!!” Eliot groaned.

“Just wash up El.” Brian rolled his eyes and left to make the bed. 

He heard the water shut off after a few minutes and heard some banging. 

“Quentin!!” 

“Yes?”

“Where’s my clothes?”

Brian got up and grabbed a pair of boxers from Eliot’s drawer and took them to him. 

“Here, put these on and come to bed.” 

Eliot took them and stood slowly and almost fell back down. 

Brian sighed, he’d rarely seen Eliot like this. 

He helped Eliot up and helped him get dressed. 

“Eliot you can’t keep doing this.”

“I’m a king I can do what I want!! Oh.... wait.... I’m not a king anymore... Margo is...”

“Eliot you’re not making any sense.” 

“Yes I am Quentin!!”

“Eliot, we’ve been over this, I’m not...”

“Then why do you answer to it?!!” Eliot interrupted. 

“Cause its all you will call me!” 

“Fine!! Brian!!” 

“You need to sleep.”

“Fuck you!”

“Eliot. I let you move in here and let you live your life. I do like you, I find this odd attraction to you but you have to calm down.” 

Eliot steadied himself against the counter. He reached over and took Brian’s hand. 

“What are you doing?”

He pulled Brian closer to him and with one swift move he put his hand on the back of Brian’s neck and kissed him. 

“Jesus! Eliot!!”

“I love you Quentin.” He whispered. 

“I’m not Quentin.”

“Yes you are.” Eliot pleaded, tears reaching his eyes. “You loved me and we had a family and...”

“Eliot, that wasn’t me.” He reached over and wiped a tear from Eliot’s face. 

“But...”

“I do like you but this crazy talk of kings and Fillory and boats and quests must stop and you need to stop drinking so much.” He looked at Eliot concerned. 

“Said the Philosophy professor with a background in mythology.” Eliot rolled his eyes. 

“Eliot...”

“You have to admit it may not be as crazy as it sounds.”

“You talked about flying boats and talking animals...”

“You taught me about all of it and they made me a king.” He insisted.

“El....”

“Quentin...”

“Brian.”

“Fine. Brian. You have to believe me.” Eliot walked over to the bookshelf but there was not a Fillory book to be found. 

He looked in Brian’s bag and nothing. He opened a desk drawer and there it was. 

“Look, you still read it.” 

“Yes its a children’s book.”

“What if it’s more? What if it’s real?” 

“Eliot, it’s a story.” Brian reached over and took the book. 

Eliot let out a defeated sigh. For the moment the creature was letting him be him but he had no way of telling when he would emerge again. 

“Come to bed.” Brian laid down and covered up. 

Eliot walked over and grabbed the book. He lost all feeling of what had just happened and crawled into bed, next to Brian, like a child. He handed him the book and looked up at him. 

“Will you read to me?” He asked as an amber glow shined in his eyes. 

He resigned himself to making Eliot happy and began to read. After a short while he noticed Eliot was asleep. 

He stopped reading and fell asleep himself. 

The next morning Eliot woke up first and slowly got out of bed. 

“Quentin....Quentin....” he gently shook Brian. 

“Eliot... we have been over this...” Brian said exhausted. 

“There’s someone here...” his voice sounded young and worried. 

“Fine.” Brian got up and walked to the front of the apartment where he heard a light knocking on the door. 

He walked over and opened it. 

“Brian?” 

“Yeah?”

“Isaac, I’m your driver for the morning.”

“Great, give me a second.” 

He walked back to his room and got dressed. 

“Josh!!” Eliot was excited. 

“Umm no, Isaac. You must be mistaken.” The man just stood there stoic. 

“You’re Josh.” He insisted.

“There’s no use arguing with him, he’s been calling me Quentin for weeks.” 

The two walked out and before Brian could close the door Eliot snuck out behind them. 

“Do you think he should ummmm...”

“No, he can come, if I try to make him stay he’ll just sneak out later.” Brian sighed. 

They all got in the car and drove to Brian’s work. 

“Here we are.” Isaac stated. 

“Great. Thanks.” Brian gathered his things and got out with Eliot following close behind. 

A well dressed woman walked out. 

“Margo!!” 

“Who’s he?” She snapped. 

“He’s a friend... he won’t bother our meeting.” 

“I’m Eliot.” He reached out his hand. 

“Janet.” She stated unenthused by his cheery demeanor. 

“Margo, High King, king May you reign.” He bowed.

“Ummm ok...”

“Just ignore it.” Brian laughed awkwardly. “He’s been calling me Quentin for weeks.”

“Is he?.... “

“No just wants to believe his little stories in his head.” 

A young hip dressed man walked by half asleep. He had his sunglasses on even though it was a bit of an overcast day. 

“Penny!!” Eliot turned to the man.

“Eliot! Stay here!” Brian called out. 

“But we know him.” 

“El, we don’t know him and you barely even know us. Just relax and sit down.”

The man turned and looked at Eliot. 

“Do I know you?”

“I’m Eliot.” 

“Great. Nice to meet you. Come see my next show.” He handed Eliot a card. 

“Quentin, can we go?” 

“Eliot... what did I tell...”

“Brian.” He rolled his eyes. “Can we go?”

“We’ll see.” 

“Ok so where were we?” Janet stated setting a notebook on the table. 

“My book. Philosophy.” He smiled.

“The magicians!”

“Eliot. Hush. I brought you with me, now behave.” 

The two talked about Brian’s book and Eliot entertained himself by people watching. After a few moments he quickly stood up and ran across the road. 

“Damn it!” Brian slammed his fist on the table. 

A car honked, tires screeched and Eliot was on the ground. 

There was a young girl in torn jeans was leaning over him. 

“Hey, you ok?”

“Kady.” He said winded. 

“Ummmm sure, you can call me Kady. Who are you?” 

“I’m Eliot!” He said excited. 

Brian walked over to him and checked him out. 

“You ok?”

“Quentin, it’s Kady!” 

“Yeah, sure El.” He said placating Eliot. 

Janet walked over and knelt down next to him. 

“You ok?” She asked instinctively brushing the few strands of hair out of his face. 

His eyes glowed a bright amber color. It reflected in one of Janet’s eyes and she froze. 

“Janet?” Brian said gently shaking her. 

“Uh... yeah... sorry... I have to... go.” She quickly stood up and started walking away. 

She ran into the man from before, now heading the other direction but with bags. 

“Watch it!” He snapped.

“Why don’t you...!!” She stopped as the man took his sunglasses off and she looked him in the eyes. There was something familiar about him. 

Eliot got up and ran over to them. Brian and Kady following. A car pulled up and out stepped Isaac. 

“Margo! Quentin! Josh! Penny! Kady! You’re all here!!” Eliot ran over and almost herded them together. 

“Eliot! We have been over this!!” Brian yelled at Eliot.

“Wait... what did you call me?”

“Margo!” 

She froze, staring off into space as if she was having one of those mind mending thought sequences seen in movies. 

“Janet?” Brian said putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Penny, Kady, Josh, Quentin... Eliot.” She whispered pointing at each person. 

“Janet?” 

“Shit. What the actual...?”

“What’s going on?”

Everyone looked at Janet wondering what was happening. 

They all looked at Eliot and saw the amber glow in his eyes and looked back at Janet who’s one eye glowed a bit of a diluted silver. 

All at once it was like their memories started coming back. 

“Wait...” Josh started. 

“We’re...” Quentin continued.

“Magicians!” Eliot yelled.

“Eliot! Shhhh!” Margo pulled him closer. 

“What the??” Kady chimed in.

“Shit. Mind fuck.” Penny growled.

“What?”

“They fucked our minds over and shoved us into the world. Forget who you are and start over. Witness protection but just the fucked up part of it.”

“All my friends are together again.” Eliot stated childlike.

“We’ve got to figure this out cause The Shining over here is freaking me out.”

“He’s possessed...” Quentin quietly stated.

“So how do we fix it?”

“The quest.....” 

“We have to sort this.” Margo took charge. 

“Ok, back to my apartment.” Quentin led them all back to his place for them to go over what they remembered. 

“My friends. Together.” Eliot sat down in the center of the room. 

“Ok, so quest ended, saved magic, it got crazy, they... Fogg... wiped our minds... now here we are...” Penny rationalized.

“So what now?” Kady asked. 

“We have to save him.” Quentin said looking over at Eliot. 

“Well for now he’s clueless, we have to get back to Fillory.”


End file.
